Peter Pan
by mapoucinette
Summary: Quand les jumeaux Weasley nous donne une petite parodie d'une chanson moldu, merci Hermione Granger. Après tout le monde est moche comme le bruhing de ... Pansy ;p Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un maigre résumer pour ne pas vous délivrer le contenu de cette OS sortie tout droit de mon cerveau un peu beaucoup dingue. Bon retour en enfance :p


**Hey , de retour pour un OS (un peu song fic je vous l'accorde) une Fremione entre guillemet car cher lecteur cette Os qui d'après moi est plus un shoot ne concerne pas vraiment le couple on en fait juste «mention »;p Bon rien est à moi sauf l'histoire héhé bah oui vu comment c'est DINGUE O.o****Merci à Diam'sau passage :p  
****Bon je vous laisse juger par vous même bonne lecture, j'espère avoir votre avis bon comme mauvais.:p**

Peter Pan ...

«- Vous devriez à votre âge vous comporter comme des adultes responsables siffla la beuglante venant de Molly Weasley. »

La lettre se déchira en mille morceaux alors que les jumeaux Weasley continuait à manger comme si de rien été. Ron regarda ses deux frères aînés avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

«- Ça ne vous fait rien d'avoir une beuglante pareil fit Ron d'une voix aiguë.

-Je n'ai pas envie de grandir... Commença Fred avec malice en regardant son frère jumeau.

-Quand je vois le monde. finit Georges en souriant.

-Pas envie de mentir on est mieux chez les mômes car à force de vieillir on finit par être chiant...

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien alors que Harry souriait amuser. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure tout en souriant devant la bêtise des deux garçons.

-De l'hiver à l'automne je veux être pétée de rire fit Georges en se levant d'un bond grimpant sur la table sous le regard amuser de Dumbledore alors que Dolorès semblait halluciner.

-Car le monde est moche comme le brushing de Pansy, moche comme le métro de Paris. Fit Fred en s'approchant des Serpentard tout en chantant.

-Il faut que je range ma chambre et que je trie mes papiers...

-Car le ministère veut que je paye mes impôts et mes PV continua Fred en fixant Dolorès qui râlait auprès de Minerva qui essaye de cacher son sourire amuser par les bêtises des deux comiques de service alors que la plupart des élèves ayant un contact avec le monde moldue fredonner l'air de la chanson pour accompagner les deux frères.

-Je les payerais bien en bave boule mais eux veule mon pactole.

-Les points du permis jte les vend après l'école.

-Je n'aime pas l'économie je n'aime que le PSK, Tom et Harry c'est comme la droite et le PS c'est la criise fit Fred en ébouriffant les cheveux du survivant tout en souriant.

-Chez moi il y a plus de pata citrouille, Papa dit que c'est à cause de ses andouilles. Fit Georges avec une petite moue adorable tout en faisant semblant de sécher une fausse larme.

Dolorès s'exciter sur sa chaise criant sur Dumbledore qui souriait de plus belle alors que certains élèves danser, jeté des pop-corn transformant la grande salle en foutoir générale, même Rogue souriait discrètement. Drago Malefoy tirant son habituelle tête froide et indifférente alors que les jumeaux continuer de plus belle.

-Moi je veux pas être grand nan nan nan firent les deux garons. Fred se déhanchant sur la table des serpentards.

-Car faudrait tout comprendre nan nan nan fit Hermione à voix base en même temps que nos deux idiots s'attirant le regard choquer des personnes autour d'elle.

-Dans mes rêves je suis un bandit et je shoot le shérif

-Je vole à plus de quatre-vingt-dix, en balais sur le périph.

-Cendrillon , c'est fait la belle avec Ken fit Fred en désignant Drago et Lavande Brown. Barbie prend les nerfs elle avadakedevrise Cendrillon et va à Azkaban car les sept nains la condamnent. Reprit Fred en désignant Parkinson qui froncer ses sourcils alors que Blaise et Théodore rigolait à gorge déployer.

-En prison elle croise le père de peau d'âne.

-Le traîneau de père Noël est en panne depuis que les princesses voient ses sombrals. C'est la crise chez moi il y a plus de Fondants du chaudron au chocolat . Fit Fred en dansant de plus belle sur la table cette fois-ci des Poufsouffle voisine à celle des Serpent. Maman dit que c'est la faute de Nymphadora. Fit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui savait que la jeune métamorphomage était accro à ses petites douceurs.

-Moi je veux pas être grand nan nan

-Car faudrait tout comprendre Nan

-Fait pété les bonbons explosifs je crois que j'suis malade, j'ai le syndrome de Peter je veux des régalades.

-Plus envie de vivre jme suicide au chocolat.

-Je ne travaille pas mes pour aider les Boursoufs j'irais faire un crédit chez Carrouf's.

-ASSEZ ! Hurla Dolorès en se levant. Je vais prévenir vos parents car c'est encore et toujours vous ! Il y en a marre ! MARRE. »

Elle partit à l'extérieur, c'est petit talon claquant sur la pierre. Fred et Georges se tapèrent dans les mains avant de reprendre tout sourire leur place à table.

«-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire écouter cette chanson fit Hermione en soupirant. Mais c'était une très belle parodie.

-Merci Mione, toi qui disais ne jamais vouloir aider deux idiots dans notre genre . Fit Fred en s'installant à côté de la lionne.

-C'était à mon insu fit elle faussement irritée.

-Tu m'aimes quand même fit Fred en boudant passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

-Bien sûr mon Peter Pan fit elle en se blottissant contre son idiot de petit ami. »

**Voilà voilà c'est terminer, alors votre avis please;p Aller Kiiiiss et a bientôt:p **

**mapoucinette.**


End file.
